


Keith’s Return to The Blade

by Scarlett_sama



Series: The Castle of Lion's Dreauxee [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra/Dreauxee Riyluxmn, Keith and Lance get some time to themselves, Kolivan is Riyluxmn’s godfather, Kolivan is secretly a softy for Riyluxmn, M/M, Made up alien species - Freeform, Mate bonds, Mates, Mating, Riy has the leader wrapped around his finger, he's a protective guardian, m/m/m relationship, season 4, slightly strained mate bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: After a week of vacation, in reward for their win to take back a portion of Zarkon’s empire, it’s finally time for the fun to end and Keith to return back to The Blade of Marmora. However his mates are far from happy that he’s leaving to return back to the dangerous battlefront The Blade is know for and it’s up to Keith to reassure both of them. That is if he can deal with a sad, slightly depressed Lance, a possessive and worried Dreauxee and an unexpected godfather of all things. Hell, when did Lux even have a god father?





	Keith’s Return to The Blade

Since it was requested by a few readers I drew up a character sheet of Riyluxmn for everyone. Enjoy —> [Riyluxmn’s Character Sheet](https://scontent-dfw5-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t31.0-8/23213071_1581065828644873_1518540746581347229_o.jpg?_nc_cat=0&oh=331af7c66321957208bc3bd59ac3c816&oe=5B8299CE)

* * *

 

The next few days after their recovered movie night were a bit shaky to say the least. From working through Lance’s insecurities, Riyluxmn’s fear for losing either of his mates, and the Dreauxee’s heritage there was never a dull moment. Especially when arguments arose and it took more than a worried mate or a Paladin or two to break it up and force everyone to talk. Of course in times like those Matt was surprisingly the best at handling the arguments that arose, and through one of their talks the Dreauxee’s mates had found out their little mate had gone to the rebel fighter whenever Keith and Lance fought to let off some steam of his own and just talk. So when tensions rose Matt was the first to be called on and the last to end the argument.

However today that wasn’t the case. Not when Lance woke up that morning to find Keith already awake and gently playing with Riyluxmn’s hair. The hybrid’s hair a mess and a few splotches of purple across this skin, a sign of his possessive and loving side, as violet eyes shifted up toward the Cuban and a small smile graced his lips. One full of love and pain that had Lance reaching across their little mate between them and taking the oldests hand.

Keith was leaving today.

He was going to head back to The Blade of Marmora, via Kolivan’s order, and returning to his job amongst the organization to help with the battle against Zarkon. Back to the dangerous, life threatening missions, that could get him killed in the heat of battle or left behind with no way to return to them. And as much as it worried Lance that Keith could leave and never come back, the Cuban boy knew it was harder on the Dreauxee between them.

Riy had been anxious and jittery last night when they laid down for bed and it had taken both males collective teamwork to get the hybrid to sleep. From sending him comforting emotions through touch, and even getting a little intimate, it had taken over an hour before the Dreauxee drifted off between them and refused to let go of Keith in his sleep. The hybrid literally curled around the half breed in every shape and form that it made Lance jealous, but no matter how much the Cuban boy had wanted to curl up with Keith that night he knew Riy needed him more. He had witnessed and felt Keith’s emotions during the Naxzela incident and he had the right to be worried the most over them all. Yet, in the silence of their room Lance couldn’t help but gently squeeze the cold hand in his and send Keith a small smile back. One that reassured the older that everything would work out and Lance would do everything thing he could for their little mate in the Blade’s absence.

In return Keith’s smile turned softer and the fingers intertwined with his own tightened. The Cubans name softly leaving his lips before he slowly sat up and leaned awkwardly over Riyluxmn between them. A flushing taking over Lance’s cheeks as he leaned forward to meet him and their lips brushed against one another. A soft breath leaving the oldest and violet eyes watching him, while the purple tint covering his skin raced across his flesh. The sight wrenching a pathetic whine from Lance’s lips just as Riy shifted between them. Both sets of eyes instantly on their little mate and waiting for him to wake till the Dreauxee settled back into his slumber and a heavy sigh left Lance’s lips.

Disappointment taking over his thoughts the next moment as he softly frowned and the fingers around his tightened. A confused look crossing Lance’s features as he looked up toward the oldest, before he was being pulled off the bed and into Keith’s somehow empty arms. The Cubans long legs getting tangled in the sheets and a soft chuckle leaving the half breeds lips as he spun them and around and gently set Lance on his feet when he was free. Riyluxmn still curled up in bed and asleep behind him, miraculously, and a soft smile on Keith’s face.

“How-?” Lance started, before a purple clawed finger pressed against his lips and Keith looked down at him lovingly.

“I have my ways,” came the quiet reply, a small smirk on the teens face. “Besides, You’ve wanted my attention for awhile now, right?”

A heavy blush took over Lance’s cheeks as he looked away with a huff.

“I never said anything about wanting your attention.” Lance quietly replied as claws poked at his face mask and the Cuban brushed his hand away. “Don’t go pulling it off. You know I have to wash it off.”

“Then let's go do that,” Keith suggested as dark eyebrows rose and blue eyes glanced toward the hybrid in their bed. “I’ll let Lux know where we are if he wakes up while we’re gone. Until then I’m all yours, Lance.”

Just the idea of having Keith to himself had a soft blush dusting his cheeks, when weeks ago he would’ve rather ripped out his own eyeballs than believe he’d ever lean on the mullet. An idea that would’ve never crossed his mind till the ex-Paladin left for The Blade of Marmora, Riyluxmn joined the castle of lions, the Red Paladin got close to Riy, Keith almost killed himself to save him, and he learned he was mates to two of the sexiest aliens in the universe. Now, with Keith’s arms around him, a majority of his skin purple, and Galra ears peeking out of his messy bed head, Lance could safely say he didn’t mind leaning on Keith and wanting his attention. Keith who had made itself known by actions he was the dominant mate in their relationship, showered Lance with attention when he got the chance, and treated him like a god damn queen when others tried to get too close to Lance or hit on him.

A new prospect that had come about the other day when Matt’s rebel comrades visited and one of the cat looking aliens had purred right in Lance’s face and flirted with him. The alien pickup line had nearly gone over his head with the different terms he didn’t know, but the Cuban boy could tell he was being flirted with by their tone and he hadn’t even registered it for even five seconds before Keith was suddenly beside him and growling. The Galra Half breed’s entire body purple, big fluffy ears flattened against his head, eyes a glowing yellow, claws out, and his fangs bared as the noise left his lips and arms had wrapped around Lance’s waist. The sudden threatening noise causing Lance to flinch and jolt away from Keith on instinct, till he realized the older was clearly staking his claim on him and flushed a horrid red. The arms wrapped around him warm and protective as the other alien had hissed back and made a hasty retreat. Keith’s yellow eyes boring after the unwelcome presence till they were out of range and Keith had suddenly lifted him up bridal style and carried him out of the room. A dozen protests leaving his lips, and the others demanding where they were going, before Keith had carried him all the way back to their room and proceeded to do whatever Lance wanted to that day. Whether it was sitting around watching movies to going through a more advanced skin care routine Keith had stayed with him the entire day, waiting on him hand and foot without a single prompting, and even took part in Lance’s skin care routine when the Cuban had started the process himself. The half Galra male applying the cream and everything to Lance’s face and following his instructions to the letter till the rebel fighters had left and the threat was gone.

So with the open invitation in the air Lance couldn’t help but give a small nod and let Keith take his hand and lead him out of their room and into the hall. Their bedroom door sliding closed with a soft click as the oldest slowly led him down the hall and into the shared bathrooms in their corridor. The door opening with their presence and Keith leading him inside while he grabbed a few washcloths off the shelf as they passed and stopped at the sink. The ex-Paladin turning on the fouchet and letting the water warm up while he willed his claws away and turned to Lance.

The Cuban boy still flushing under the dried mask on his face as purple fingers reached out and gently caressed his neck. A small smile spreading across Keith’s face before he took up one of the washcloths and soaked it generously. The wet fabric being wrung out, and the excess water drained, before the half breed turned to him and started to carefully wash the cream off his face. The hardened substance softening back up with the moisture and starting to clump off his face as the older willed his claws back on one hand and carefully pulled off the pieces. Globs of now dirty cream being dropped in the sink and down the drain while Keith worked, till the last of it was pulled off his face and the washcloth was set aside.

Lance sending his mate a soft, appreciative, smile as he turned toward the mirror to make sure his skin looked the way it should and Keith grabbed a second washcloth. The fabric being soaked like the first before the older directed him away from the mirror and Keith gently washed the excess residue off his face. The third cloth grabbed not long after to gently pat his skin dry, till the entire process was complete and lips leaned forward to capture his.

Lance happily leaning toward the other to return the gesture as their lips met and fingers caressed the back of his head and neck. Keith purposely avoiding his now clean face, as Lance opened his mouth in invitation and happily groaned when the olders tongue darted into his mouth. The wet muscle taking over their little dance and the half breed carefully maneuvering them till Lance was trapped against the counter and softly moaning under him. Splotched purple hands sliding down his clothed form and to his waist as lips pulled away from his mouth and latched onto his neck. Fingers sliding under the fabric of his night shirt and caressing his skin while Lance let out a shaky sigh and leaned into the male in front of him. His eyes fluttering shut when teeth dragged against his flesh and sharpening nails trailed all too close to his nipples.

“Do we have time for this?” Lance breathlessly questioned as the fabric of his shirt was pushed up and fingers dragged over his sensitive skin. “Riy will wake up soon.”

“I’ll give us time,” came Keith’s reply as violet eyes glanced up toward him and a shiver ran down the Cubans spine. “I promised I was yours right now and I am, Lance. Besides, Lux gets most of my attention on a daily basis. It’s time I give you yours.”

A shiver ran down the younger's spine at the explanation as he gave the half breed a small nod and bit his lower lip. A knowing smirk spreading across Keith’s lips before Lance’s shirt was pulled over his head and tossed to the floor. Lips latching onto the teens skin and closing around his nipple as a whine passed over the Cubans lips and his fingers wound themselves into his mates hair. The strands criminally soft and nearly slipping through his fingers when a harsh suction and scraping teeth dragged against his sensitive flesh. A soft cry escaping his lips from the stimulation as he squeezed his eyes shut and shivered when Keith’s hands kept sliding down his body.

Battle calloused fingertips dragging against his skin and diving under the waistband of his sleep pants, before a sudden tug had the silk fabric pooling at the youngers ankles. Lips and teeth grazing against the hardened nub of his nipple, before the half breed was pulling away from his flesh with a purr and leaving the saliva on his skin to dry. The cold sensation sending shivers through his body while Keith straightened up in front of him and pressed a kiss against his lips. Fingers gliding down to caress his thighs and lightly drag his nails against the Cubans clothed ass, before Keith’s ears violently twitched and he pulled away from Lance with a displeased frown.

“R-Riy?” Lance shakily asked, before Keith slumped against him with a sigh and buried his face into the Cubans neck.

“Yeah,” came the groan, his nails lightly digging into Lance’s thighs and making him shiver. “I thought my pillow would make it believable enough that I was still there.”

A soft smile spread across the Red Paladin's face while he wove his fingers though the Blade’s soft hair and stroked behind his ears.

“You want to head back then?” Lance carefully asked, his voice slightly strained. “We can’t leave Riy-”

“No.”

“No?”

Slowly Keith raised his head and violet eyes meet blue. A determined look on his face as he stepped closer to Lance and pressed them together against the counter. The half breed’s erection more than apparent as the younger bit back a squeak and his cheeks colored. The Galra features on his mate’s face taking over the rest of his skin and eyes.

“I said Lux can wait,” Keith softly growled as fingers slipped under the waistband of the Paladins boxers and tugged them down. “And he can wait till we’re done.”

“Oh god,” Lance shakily spoke in embarrassment as the teen in front of him started yanking his shirt over his head and purple skin came into view. “A-Are you sure? We could always-”

A bruising kiss attacked his lips the next moment and a heavy groan vibrated past the younger's throat. The sound of fabric rustling echoing through the space, before Keith pressed against him and the heat of their skin melded together. A clawed hand pushing bottles around on the counter behind them into a frantic mess while the other slid down to his ass and squeezed the globe of flesh. A startled gasp escaping Lance’s lips the moment they separated as Keith pulled away from him with a bottle of lotion in hand and smirked.

“I’m sure, Lance. Just let me take care of you.”

It took everything Lance had not to let out a gasp or let the blush against his cheeks darken with the older’s words. Those knowing yellow eyes focused solely on him while the cap to the lotion flipped open and the fingers kneading his flesh pulled away to be coated in lubricant. Keith’s gaze never breaking from the Paladins even when those slicked fingers dove behind the Cuban boy and slipped between the cheeks of his rear. The half breed’s claws thankfully gone as a single digit slipped into his hole and a whimper filled the air at the sensation. Hot breaths escaping Lance’s lips and his legs shaking before Keith’s other arm was suddenly sliding under his thighs and lifting him off the ground.

A startled gasp echoing through the bathroom as he scrambled for the Blade’s shoulders and found himself on the counter the next. Legs spread and a second finger pressing into him after the first, while a heavy moan was ripped through the Cubans lips and his head hit the mirror behind him. Keith’s lips against his neck the next moment and a bruising suction and scrape of his teeth attacking his skin in a hungered frenzy.

“K-Keith, don’t le-”

A sharp cry ripped through his throat as a third finger drove into him and his legs twitched. Teeth nipping at his caramel skin and yellow eyes watching him in delight as the half breed worked him open and a fourth finger quickly worked into him. The stretch bring both tears of pleasure and pain to his eyes, before they were suddenly pulling out of his body and the teeth against his neck let go.

“I’ll leave all the marks I want, Lance.” Keith dangerously purred as he nuzzled the Cubans face and the lotion bottles cap flipped open out of his view. “Can’t have those rebel fighters thinking you're available.”

“It happened one time. Once.” Lance shakily defended, while the male in front of him backed up slightly to meet his gaze. “It wasn’t even my fault. He hit on me first.”

A contemplating purr filled the air before Lance’s thighs were suddenly grabbed and his legs were spread open. The Galra half breed already hard, lubed up, and ready for him as a devilish smirk fell over his mates lips and the teen shivered.

“K-Keith-”

“You’re mine, Lance.” Came the soft coo, before the Blade pushed into him.

The sudden sensation of pleasure and minor pain rendering the Red Paldain’s shaking arms useless as he let out a moan and his limbs gave way. The lanky teen slumping against the counter and awkwardly resting his shoulders, neck, and head against the mirror while Keith leaned over him and softly growled. His mates purple cock already buried halfway inside of him and twitching, as his ears violently jolted and an annoyed groan filled the air.

“Lux…I swear,” Keith growled in exasperation. The Blade’s shoulders hunched and his eyebrows knitted together as he pulled out of Lance slightly and thrust back in. A cry escaping the Cubans lips as the male above him slid in right to the knot at the base of his dick and the younger's body trembled with the sensation. “We’ll be back in five minutes.”

“F-Five?” Lance shakily questioned in disbelief as yellow eyes somehow rolled in annoyance and the fingers around the teens thighs tightened.

“Alright, fine, ten.” Keith growled in annoyance. “If you want me to take my time then I will. Don’t know why though. I know you like it rough.”

In an instant red blossomed across Lance’s cheeks as he stuttered in embarrassment and Keith smirked above him. The male leaning forward to press a kiss against his lips and carefully pull out halfway.

“Either way I’m wreaking you, Lover Boy.” Keith dangerously purred.

Lance scrambling for some kind of reply til he was suddenly pulled forward and bent in half against the counter. The Red Paladin's head thunking against the space granite rock below him, before Keith was suddenly slamming into him with no restraint and a strangled moan broke past his lips. Hands scrambling for some kind of purchase while the male above him drove into him and licked his lips.

“Th-that’s what I love to see,” Keith cooed as a clawed hand removed itself from one of Lance’s thighs and brushed the drool off the Cubans chin. “Does it feel good, Lancey Lance?”

“Can- Sh-Shut u-up!” The younger brokenly bit back as he covered his face with one of his hands and the male above him somehow quickened their pace. “N-no! Ahh, Keith!”

“Don’t go covering your face, Lance.” Keith purred. The hand against his chin pulling the fingers away from the Cubans face and pressing them against the counter as their fingers intertwined. “I want to see you.”

“S-Sadist,” Lance choked out before letting out a deep groan.

His back arching off the counter and heavy groan and moans falling past his lips as he lifted his free leg and wrapped it around the older. Keith faltering for a few moments, before the Cuban dug his heel into the half breeds lower back and a deep growl filled the air between Lance’s cries.

“Lance, I can’t knot you right now.” A pathetic whimper was the only reply the younger was capable of as Keith grit his teeth and muttered under his breath in exasperation. “The both of you are going to be the end of me.”

“K-Keith-” A startled cry broke Lance’s plea as lips pressed against his own and his mates knot brushed against his hole.

“You’re explaining this to Lux,” Keith growled, before snapping his hips harshly against the Cuban and driving his knot into him.

The effect instant as Lance cried out in pleasure came. His back arched off the counter as far as his body would let him, and his fingers digging into the older’s shoulder and hand, as cum painted his stomach and chest. Keith growling above him and teeth latching onto the Red Paladin's shoulder as he cock swelled ever fuller than it was, before seed gushed out into Lance. A weak whimper leaking past the teens lips and his body twitching as the pair started to slowly come down from their high. Keith the first to recover between the pair as clawed fingers caressed the dark skinned teens face and a concerned look crossed his features.

“Lance, you okay?” Keith carefully asked as his fingers combed through the Cubans sweat dampened hair and the younger suddenly slumped against the counter. “Lance-!”

“I-I’m alright,” Lance lightly chuckled. His hand against the half breeds shoulder falling to the counter and into the sink as heavy breaths left him, his cheeks flushed. “That felt incredible.”

A heavy sigh was his only response from his partner as Keith rubbed a hand over his face and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Good way to scare me, Lance,” came the complaint as a light chuckle was his response. “You’re still explaining this to Lux. We were supposed to be back in the room a few minutes ago.”

A knowing smirk slowly morphed its way across Lance’s face as he freed his other leg and wrapped it around the Galra half breed’s body.

“Or you could finish wrecking me.” Lance purred as Keith stared down at him and a soft blush dusted his cheeks. “Hmmm?”

“Challenge accepted.”

* * *

By the time Keith and Lance got back to the room Riyluxmn was found sitting up in bed and pouting. The Dreauxee far from happy as Keith set Lance down on the bed and the Cuban tackled the hybrid in a hug. The Red Paladin curling up against their angered mate while Keith sent them an apologetic look and opened their closet.

“Sorry, Riy, but Keith offered some me time.” Lance cooed as he collapsed fully beside the smaller and unamused yellow and brown eyes bored down on him. “It’s been awhile since he pampered me.”

“More like you forced me to pamper you,” Keith argued as he pulled out his undersuit for his Blade uniform from the closet and two pairs of eyes fell on the fabric in sadness. “Guys-”

“We know…” Riy quietly spoke as his ears dropped slightly and his gaze fell on Lance. The Cuban laying across the sheets half naked in only his boxers and a sad look on his face. “We’re just going to miss you.”

A soft smile fell over the half breed’s face as he pulled the suit on and walked over to the bed. Their oldest mate sitting on the edge of the mattress and placing a kiss on both their foreheads, before he leaned back and looked at each of them in turn.

“I’ll miss you guys, too.” Keith replied. “I’ll be thinking about both of you on and off missions so I make it back in one piece.”

“You better,” Riyluxmn spoke commandingly as the oldest stared at him in surprise. “If you die on me during a mission I’m going to find a way to bring you back and-”

A gentle hand resting against the Dreauxee’s shoulder had his words cutting short as the hybrid let out a shaky breath and looked away from his fellow Blade. His sharpened scales slowly receding and his fangs shortening, while Lance drew soothing circles into his thigh. Each sweep of the Cubans long fingers chipping away at his fear and anger as his mates calm and tired emotions swirled into the hybrids. The edgy and prickling feeling disappearing as blue eyes looked up at him with a soft hurt smile and the Dreauxee returned it.

“Please, just be careful.” Riyluxmn simplified.

A small nod left Keith before he quickly got to his feet and went back to the closet. His tense shoulders giving away the hybrid’s threat was more than effective while Lance maneuvered around to get comfortable and ended up half laying across the Dreauxee. The lanky teen pulling him close and watching Keith get dressed along the hybrid, who still was beyond displeased, while Lance hummed some foreign song he didn’t understand. The notes soft and quick against his shoulder while Keith clipped and attached his armor together over his chest and shoulders.

The sounds echoing through the room till the last piece of armor was clicked into place and his boots sealed the entire suit together. Violet eyes turning to meet them as the pair in bed quietly looked over his armored form and gave twin smiles.

“Let’s go get breakfast.” Keith quietly suggested as both younger teens glanced at one another. “I need to spend some time with Shiro and the others before I leave too.”

“I’d rather keep you to ourselves.” Lance spoke as he carefully sat up and winced, making grabby hands toward the half breed who rolled his eyes and yanked some of the teens clothes out of the closet. “But knowing your dominate ass you’re gunna put your foot down and say no.”

“Correct, McClain. Here’s your prize,” Keith grumbled as he chucked the clothing at the Cuban and smirked when the wad of fabric hit him right in the face and exploded into a mess across the bed. “So get dressed and I’ll carry you to the dining room.”

“Oh, I get spoiled? What’s the occasion?” Lance teased as he started dressing himself and Keith pulled some of the Dreauxee’s clothes out and walked over to the bed to hand it to him. “Aw, why'd you hand Riy his?”

“Because he listens to orders and doesn’t con me into having two rounds of sex when I specifically said one.” Keith retorted as the hybrid took the offered clothes and brushed his fingers against the red and silver fabric. “And besides, I’m not listening to you complain all morning that you’re in pain and you don’t want to walk.”

“I would never!” Lance argued back as he pulled his head out of the neck of his shirt and slipped his jacket on, Keith raising an eyebrow in question. “I wouldn’t!”

“Uh huh,” Keith hummed, before he looked at the hybrid in confusion for his silence. “Lux, are you okay?”

A jolt ran through the Dreauxee when his name was called as he looked at his oldest mate and instantly nodded. Both his mates watching him in worry as brown and yellow eyes fell back to the clothing in his hand and he squeezed the fabric between his fingers.

“Are you sure?”

“Y-Yeah…I just- I wish you didn’t have to go.” Riyluxmn quietly spoke as Keith sat down beside him on the bed and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Can’t you stay here in the Castle of Lions?”

“I wish I could, but Voltron only needs five pilots and I’d feel useless sitting around doing nothing.” Keith replied as Lance frowned and went to open his mouth. “I know, Lance, ‘leave the math to Pidge’, right? I remember what I told you.”

Without a word the Cuban snapped his mouth shut and frowned at him in displeasure.

“Look, even if we found Lotor and he’s on our side now I’d feel more comfortable if I was still out there with The Blade of Marmora collecting information for everyone. It puts me right on the front line, sure, but it makes me feel like I’m doing something of value and I’ve been learning a lot working with them.” Keith continued as he rested his head against the Dreauxee’s. “I know it’s nowhere close to being safe and you don’t like the idea, but I want to do this. I know by doing this I have to leave you guys, and it hurts to have to do just that since we’re all newly mated, but we’re still in a war against Zarkon and he could attack us at anytime. I’d rather know there’s an attack coming and let both of you know then be in the dark and never have a chance to defend against it.”

“You’re still an idiot,” Riyluxmn grumbled as he slipped out of his mates hold and off the bed.

The Dreauxee undressing from his sleep wear and pulling on the clothes his mate picked out for him as the pair on the bed watched. The hybrid smoothing out the fabric and letting his wings manifest and mold into existence, before looking toward his eldest mate on the bed and the worried look on his face.

“War or not you and Lance mean the universe to me.” Riyluxmn quietly spoke. “If I lost either of you I wouldn’t exist and if anything threatened either of you no single life would be spared until the both of you were safe, but this…I can’t handle the fact you’re leaving and this could be the last one I ever see you. You could run into trouble and die before we could get to you or someone could kill you and there were be no way to protect you from the threat because we’re not there. At least with Lance he’ll be close.”

The pair in the bed exchanged looks before they got up from their comfortable seats and wrapped their arms around him. The Dreauxee’s tail coiling around his mates and squeezing them close as the youngest closed his eyes.

“I just don’t like the idea is all. I know you want to show how strong you are and make a difference in the war, but I don’t have to like it.”

“I know.” Keith replied, fingers trailing through the hybrids hair. “I don’t expect either of you to like it, hell I don’t like it, but orders are orders and even though I can leave the Blade when I want I, I won’t. I want to do everything I can to keep you two safe.”

“Then keep yourself safe too.” Lance added with a smile as he pulled the hybrid close and sent a smirk toward Keith. “That way we won’t have to worry so much and we can get our sexy on while your gone.”

A harsh shove was delivered to the Red Paladin as Lance laughed and Riyluxmn stuttered in response. His cheeks coloring as Keith sent the Cuban a disapproving look and sighed.

“I’ll keep myself safe, but don’t go too crazy. Lux still has a job to do.”

“He does that lying down,” Lance brushed off as Keith’s eyebrow rose and the Cuban chuckled. “I’m joking, mullet. Just watch your back for our sanity please.”

A hum left the half breed before he wrapped around each of his mates waists and directed them toward the door.

“I will, so let’s go eat breakfast.”

“I thought you were carrying me?” Lance complained in confusion the next moment, a heavy groan following as the Cuban laughed.

“The two of you, I swear.”

* * *

As much as Keith’s mates argued and complained about having to share him with everyone else in the castle, breakfast had been one huge party of endless food and laughter. His mates seated on either side of him and partaking in the jokes and idle chatter while they stuffed their faces and complimented Hunk’s cooking. Riyluxmn the first one in the castle to finally beat Hunk’s food record during their meal as the little Dreauxee downed five plates of food and tilted his head in confusion when everyone gave him odd looks when he asked for more. Neither Keith or Lance understanding where all of it had gone, nor how he was able to eat that much, till breakfast had ended and their party had come to an end.

Their huge group making their way through the castle and to the hangar at the slowest pace they could manage, while giving their goodbyes to Keith so they wouldn’t cry in front of Kolivan when they got there. His mates quiet the entire time, no doubt because they had already vented out their worried and sad emotions and didn’t have the need to do it again, before the doors to the hangar slid open and everyone stepped inside. Kolivan and another blade waiting for him as he turned to his friends and gave them a small smile. A huge, expected, group hug tackling him the next moment as they wished him good luck and his mates were next.

The silence between them almost painful, till Lance wrapped his arms around him and rested his cheek against the half breeds shoulder. His breath hot against the older’s neck, before Lux’s lower lip trembled and he tackled Keith into a hug. The Dreauxee’s tail wrapping around his waist and holding tight as Keith gave him a small smile and held the two of them close. His grip tight and loving as he closed his eyes and breathed in their scents. His mind trying to log and cement them into his brain, before they all separated and Keith reluctantly stepped away from them. His gaze moving toward Kolivan across the hangar as the leader watched them with interest and tilted his head slightly to the side.

“So that’s why you requested a few extra days off,” Kolivan spoke in interest as the Red Paladin and the Dreauxee blushed, Lux more than Lance. “If that was the issue at hand all you had to do was inform me.”

A confused look spread over everyone’s faces like wildfire, while Riyluxmn hid his face in his hands and Lance gave him a confused look.

“Riy?”

“Kolivan-” the Dreauxee started, but fell short when the Galra stood tall and clasped his arms behind his back.

“If you informed me you and the Red Paladin were my charge’s mates I would’ve come prepared, Keith, Lance.”

The silence that passed over the room was beyond painful. A multitude of eyes shifting toward the hybrid as the Dreauxee’s wings fluttered in embarrassment and Lux snapped. The small teen taking his arms away from his face, revealing the dark blush against his cheeks, and glowering at the man across from them.

“Kolivan!” Lux spoke in embarrassment as the Galra male just tilted his head.

“What? I was merely stating-”

“Whoa, whoa, back up! Charge?!” Lance practically screeched in question as Keith paled beside his mates. “A-As in-?”

“Godfather.” Lux grumbled as his blush darkened and all eyes fell on him and the leader of The Blade of Marmora in shock. “Kolivan is my godfather.”

“I- wha- how-...oh god.” Lance stumbled over his words, crouching down toward the floor and hiding his face. “He’s going to kill me for defiling you, isn’t he?”

“Lance!” Lux scolded, as he smacked the Cuban boy upside the head and Kolivan raised an eyebrow in question.

“Should I be?” The man asked, as Lux groaned and covered his face with a hand. “You’re of age to-”

“Please, not now.” The Dreauxee interrupted as the leader of The Blade fell silent and looked at the group in the room. “I never got around to telling them and I didn’t think I’d have to.”

“And when exactly were you going to tell us?” Keith carefully asked as a brown and yellow eyes glanced at him from behind his fingers. “Do you have a godmother we don’t know about too?”

“Friedren,” Riyluxmn quietly bit out as silence followed and Keith and Lance looked toward the little Dreauxee in concern. “That’s why I was so upset when she passed. If it had been another blade I would’ve been a bit upset and lived through it. Friedren was my godmother.”

Without a word Keith wrapped his arms around the upset Dreauxee and Lance got to his feet to join. The others quietly watching and giving them space while Kolivan carefully cleared his throat.

“Back to our previous topic at hand, if you have informed me of this new development I would’ve come prepared.” Kolivan spoke as Lux frowned.

“With what? Another book to read and a death threat?” The Dreauxee asked as Keith looked down at his mate in surprise and Lance harshly swallowed.

“Death threat?”

“On the contrary, I believe docking your escape pod into the Castle of Lions and bringing your eldest mate a craft of his own would’ve been efficient.” Kolivan informed as wide eyes stared at the Galra male across from them and the Dreauxee blinked in astonishment. “Your bond as mates is still fragile even after spending time together for a week and straining that bond will do the three of you more harm than good. Giving Keith a way to return to you when he’s available would be-”

“But wait a second, the Blade’s code-” Lux started as the male shook his head and the hybrid fell silent.

“I made a vow to your parents to protect you both body and mind,” Kolivan spoke as the hybrid fell deathly silent and his lower lip trembled. “I was worried when you couldn’t locate your mate, but knowing you’ve found them and they’re Paladins of Voltron I have no reason to deny you them or try and keep you safe. They’re reliable beings and you deserve every moment you can have with them.”

“G-Godfather,” came Lux’s sniffle, before he was racing across the hangar and attacking the Galra male into a hug. Huge arms holding tight to the hybrid as a rare smile fell over his face and the Dreauxee curled up against the man. “Thank you.”

“Whoa…” Lance gasped beside Keith at the display as the half breed nodded.

The sudden turn of events far from predicted, nor believable, but the fact their little mate was curled up against Kolivan and had pulled a smile out of the man was enough of an explanation. Riyluxmn was hard to get close to when you first encountered him, thanks to Kolivan apparently raising him, and now he knew the reason why. Whenever Lux’s parents had died had to have been when he was young, or the similarities between the Dreauxee and the leader of The Blade of Marmora wouldn’t be so plain as day. Yet watching them only made Keith’s earlier theory about the pair correct. Lux had Kolivan wrapped around his finger and it was amusing to watch.

“And I’ll do my best to keep your mate safe within the code’s standards.” Kolivan added as Lux stared up at him in disbelief and the man smiled. “You know I can’t play favorites, but-”

“Th-thank you!” Riyluxmn spoke in joy as he hugged the life out of his godfather and Lance and Keith smiled.

A small chuckle left the Galra male as the hybrid separated from him and wiped away his tears. A happy smile taking over the Dreauxee’s face as a hand ruffled his hair and Kolivan looked to Lance and Keith.

“In the meantime we’ll return to base and I’ll send a few members to the Castle of Lions to deliver your escape pod.” Kolivan continued, before his gaze fell on Keith. “We’ll figure out the details of your craft on the way back to base.”

“Of course,” Keith replied as he gave Lance one last kiss goodbye and headed toward Lux and his guardian. The Dreauxee meeting him halfway as he wrapped his arms around the half breed’s neck and leaned up to meet his lips. “I’ll see you when I get the chance, Lux.”

“Be safe.” The teen whispered, before separating from him and Lance appearing at his side.

The Cuban male holding Lux close as Keith gave them one last smile and followed after Kolivan and the other Blade member. The trio climbing into the ship and his friends goodbyes calling after them as the ship's hatch closed behind them and his fellow Blade took over the controls. Keith settling into a seat, with Kolivan across from him, before the ship started to take off and Lux’s voice echoed in his head.

“We love you,” Lux spoke as Keith bit his lower lip and fought back a smile.

“I love you, too, Lux, Lance.”

“Be safe, Keith.” Lance added, before the link shut off and the ship took off.

The vast expanse of space reaching his gaze as the Castle of Lions quickly disappeared and Keith leaned back in his seat. The teen letting out a held breath before he noticed Kolivan’s gaze on him and raised an eyebrow.

“So, what was the Red Paladin talking about when he said he ‘defiled’ Riyluxmn?” The male asked as Keith slowly paled and poked at his link with his mate till Lux connected with him.

“Keith? Is something-?”

“I take it back, this was a terrible idea! Abort! Abort!” Keith spoke in a panic while his mate fell silent for a moment and a heavy sigh reached him. “Lux, I’m not kidding! Kolivan is-”

“Keith, sweetie, you slaughter Galra fighters and enemy combatants without batting an eye or missing a step. I think you can survive a talk with my godfather- what Lance? No, Keith is just freaking out about Kolivan asking about our love life- no you’re not in trouble! Lance calm down!...Keith, I’ve got to go. Lance needs calming down.” Lux sighed as the half breed panicked.

“But I need hel-” the link between them suddenly snapped as Keith harshly swallowed and glanced toward the male patiently waiting for his answer.

“Is something the matter, Keith?” Kolivan asked as the teen shook his head and the Galra nodded. “Then about my question…”

The rest trailed off as Keith gave a weak smile and hoped above everything in the galaxy he’d make it back to the Blade in one piece. Being a mate to one of the rarest species in the galaxy was one thing, but trying to talk to that mates guardian about their personal life was another and Keith was going to be damn lucky if he made it back intact. Because something told him Kolivan wasn’t going to like any of the answers he was going to give him and Lance wasn’t going to be spared the torture either.

“W-Well, you see…” Keith hesitantly started.

Please, let him make it back to Lance and Lux in one piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Scarlett: *covers face, blushing* I don’t know why I keep doing this but I can’t stop. *waves a hand* and I’ll probably keep writing more for these guys, so if you have any ideas throw them at me. I might do them.


End file.
